


On the Balcony

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Kyoto Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: After an eventful day in Kyoto, the Shiota couple winds down at the balcony of the hotel where they were starting their relationship.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	On the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, Megumiai30 here with a short one-shot dealing with some fluff about the Shiota couple. Hope you enjoy it, and this is kind of like a continuation of Reminiscing, the story of Nakamura and Sugaya's relationship. The gang is on a trip to Kyoto, for reference, and they are 40 years old!
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> -Keep yourselves healthy during this time of global pandemic!

On the Balcony 

Night was a time to relax and to recharge one’s batteries. Especially if you were beat because you had to save your wife and your friends with your friends after a group of high schoolers tried to kidnap them in Kyoto. 

Déjà vu. 

Nagisa sighed as he leaned on the balcony of the classic Japanese style inn, the inn they had came to twenty-five years ago during their school trip to said area. He chuckled as he thought back when the boys(Themselves) revealed which girl they voted for during the girl popularity vote that they had engaged in back then.

Obviously…  
Sugino had voted for Kanzaki,   
Isogai: Kataoka,   
Nagisa had chosen his wife, Kayano,   
Chiba, Hayami  
And Karma as he revealed twenty-five years earlier, voted for Okuda. 

They laughed as each boy came out about which girl they had voted for, and promised to each other not to tell their wives unless their wives were their pick of choice back in the day. That was until they had caught their children peeping in. Bribing was a popular way for the fathers to prevent their children from telling their mothers and aunts:

Mai had been promised the latest signed album from that boy band by Kimura, Yume-kun the latest book by that famous author from Isogai, and Shu from Chiba had been promised a refurbished room. 

But the men soon realized that some of the other children weren’t present and they concluded that they went to peek on the women who had a little vote of their own. They had a vote of their own, to see what would’ve happened if they had twenty-five years ago. 

Isogai received 3 votes,   
Nagisa 3 votes(Kayano, Nakamura, and Kanzaki(!)),   
And Maehara 2 votes.   
Chiba, Karma, and Yoshida had received a vote(No wonders…).  
The women realized that they were being spied at and so, Kanzaki had Shinobu and Haruki in her grasp, Nakamura one of her favorite nephews, Nobuto, Hayami had caught her younger son Jin, and Okuda had caught her daughters Ai and Haruhi. 

Then everything changed when Sugaya and Nakamura, who were on their honeymoon announced they would retire for the night in a loud voice. The parents groaned because they had a lot of explaining to do and the couple merely giggled as they headed downstairs to their suite unlike the others: They had reserved two large rooms where they were going to sleep with the children. 

Nagisa escaped from all of this commotion like the assassin that he was, and it seemed that the women and men had received the information from their children and started to interrogate each other in the distance. He chuckled again. He couldn’t wait to explore Kyoto in its entirely the next four days they were here with their friends and family. He also couldn’t imagine him being here with his family of his dear wife, Shiota Akari, known to their friends as Kayano Kaede, and to the world as the top actress Mase Haruna and his children Juri and Nobuto. He sighed once more as he looked at the sky with its stars and crushed moon, shining in the brilliance that it had from the moment they were created. 

“I thought I saw you out here.” 

A voice entered the discussion and Nagisa turned his head to discover a person with long, lush black hair and soft amber eyes leaning on his shoulder. 

It was… his wife, Shiota Akari. 

He laughed softly, “Well, there’s quite a commotion going on in there, so I figured to escape from all of it out here.” 

She giggled and sighed, “Today was….eventful…” 

He merely nodded. Kayano and Kanzaki had been kidnapped again and Nagisa, Karma, and Sugino with the help of Okuda and their children once again defeated and rescued them, as they did 25 years ago. Only this time, they wanted a piece of Mase Haruna and…..

Nagisa felt his wife shiver, “Nagisa….” 

He turned directly at his wife and gently hugged her, “Don’t worry Akari, you’re safe now along with Yukiko-san, so don’t worry.” 

She nodded and he softly caressed her back smoothly up and down. 

“By the way, Nagisa, who did you vote for when we first came here?” She asked with a smirk, knowing that her husband would become flustered. 

“Well…Who do you think I voted for? Rio? Yukiko-san? Or Touka-san?” He replied in a mischievous tone. 

“Hmph.” Kayano turned the other way, not amused at all. 

“Akari… Isn’t it obvious that I voted for you back in the day?” He coaxed her, trying to make up for joking with her. 

Kayano turned her head back to her husband, who had a look telling her that he was sorry. But she was amazed, “Really?” 

He nodded. “Yup. I think you took my heart even then before I noticed, and I’m sorry it took me seven years to realize it.” 

She giggled and in a disciplinary tone remarked, “You better be Nagisa Sensei…”

The two shared a laugh or two until they looked up at the stars and moon. 

“Today is just like that night we first came here. Soft and quiet, and yet we discovered new things about the others. I never knew that Yukiko-chan liked you for a short while, or that she was the one who was popular among you men or boys back in the day.” 

Nagisa laughed, “Well, she was the class idol, and look, Sugino’s the one who’s able to call her his and him hers. Much like you and me.”

Kayano giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder once again, “I know, and I’m thankful for every moment of it.”

The two remained in that position for a while until something caught Kayano’s eye. 

“Nagisa, something is shining in your hair, is it a lock of white hair?” She asked, examining that one spot on his hair that seemed to be whitened. 

“I’ve looked in the mirror, and it seems I have some white hairs mixed in. Look,” He crouched down, and his wife saw that he had some on the front of his scalp. 

Kayano sighed, “Remind me to dye your hair back to normal after we return home.”

“I rather like it this way. I mean, we’re now forty years old, known each other for twenty-five, and in our case been married for sixteen years….Wow…” He uttered. 

“Why?” Kayano raised an eyebrow, not knowing why her husband was acting in such a way. Was it because he was tired of her, or because he was thankful?

“Well, I can’t believe we’ve come this far, anata…” He whispered that last word to her pleasure inside her ear and she was tickled at the contact, and much more so when he laid kisses on her ear, and then cheek. 

“Nagisa,” She turned his head towards her. 

“Yes?” He purred. 

“I’m so thankful because you’re my husband. Thank you so much…” She replied and kissed him right on the lips, making him blush and the two fell into the moment. It had been a while since they had some sort of time of the sort. Nagisa was busy with the school that he had made with his beloved friends, Kayano had that shooting of that drama, and their children were growing up. 

It was a blessing each and every way, and the couple was going to enjoy it.

Meanwhile….

The war of interrogation was over. As it turned out, the men and women had all confessed on whom they voted for, and it ended all right. The members included along with their children had agreed to keep it a secret(Even though it was highly doubtful whether or not it could be called a secret or not…). They all decided to have refreshments downstairs until they grasped that Nagisa and Kayano weren’t among them. 

“Nagisa!” Sugino called out. 

“Kayanochi?” Okano and Yada called their friend only to find nobody replying.

“Where could they have gone?” Isogai asked himself and the class. 

Juri looked for her parents until she silenced everyone, pointing at the balcony where Nagisa and Kayano were leaning against each other, quietly enjoying the night sky and the silence that had been granted, “Touchan and Kaachan are there, and I think…” She tried to continue her sentence until Karma ended it.

“We should leave them alone for now. Come on, everyone, that includes you guys too,” Karma pointed at Juri and Nobuto who nodded, following the crowd, wanting to give their parents some quiet time under the Kyoto night. 

…The party of adults along with the teenagers(Juri, Shu, Yui) had a hard time trying to drone out the sounds coming out of Sugaya and Nakamura’s room.


End file.
